Johto Adventure
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: Gijinkas. Rose is a Chikorita who is starting her journey with her childhood friend Blaze, who is a Cyndaquil. Rose's rival, a Totodile named Aqua, is also starting her journey. Will they make it all the way to the Champion? Rated T for some swearing. Currently having writer's block on this!
1. The Start of a Journey!

**Me: Hello everyone! I have decided to start another story, which I probably won't work on a lot, cause of Uncompleted Fate and stupid writers block on Gijinka Academy. **

**Rose: DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE SAID THAT FOR HER STORY WINGS AND SHE UPDATED, LIKE, FOUR TIMES IN SOMEWHAT TWO WEEKS!**

**Me: Oi! Shuddup!**

**Blaze: It's the truth.**

**Aqua: Even though I hate Rose, I have to agree with her.**

**Me: *Pouts* Whateves. Anyways, I don't own pokemon. And this chapter is a bit short, but whatever. XD  
**

**Rose: Enjoy~! :3**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Start of a Journey!

Rose the Chikorita quickly brushed her shoulder length green hair. Like most Chikoritas, she had some hair that stuck up and was shaped like a leaf. She had a green dress with a cute ribbon in the middle. Rose had green socks and sneakers as well. She was super excited, because it was finally the day she would start her journey. She skipped down the stairs. Her mom, a Meganium named Flora, was cooking breakfast, while her dad, a Sceptile named Razor, was reading the news. Razor was also a pokemon professor. Her older brother, a Grovyle named Blade, was playing with her younger brother, a Chikorita named Mega. Since it was a family tradition that the oldest female would go on a journey on their fourteenth birthday, Rose was very excited.

"Rose! Today's your big day!" Her mom said.

"Hey little sis!" Blade said, grinning. "Today is both your fourteenth birthday and the day you start your journey."

"Big sis is sooo cool!" Mega said, with stars in his eyes. Blade was sixteen while Mega was six.

"Make sure that Blaze stays with you at all times. I don't my little girl to be hurt." Razor said.

"Dad! I'm not little anymore! I'm fourteen now!" Rose protested. Flora served the food and the family gathered around to eat.

"Rose, remember to take your pokegear." Flora said.

"Don't worry mom, I will!" Rose smiled. She finished her breakfast, got her bag and everything she needed. "Bye~!"

"Bye sis!" Mega said.

"Make sure you become champion, Rose!" Blade said.

"Be careful!" Flora and Razor said.

"I will!" Rose said, leaving the house. She ran to her friend, Blaze,'s house. Blaze was a Cyndaquil. A quite handsome one, might I add. He had dark teal hair and red eyes. He always wore a dark teal jacket over a tan shirt and dark teal pants. Blaze had flames coming from his back.

"Hi Rose!" He said, smiling.

"Hi Blaze. Ready to go?" Rose asked.

"Hold on, gotta get my bag." Blaze said. Then he raced upstairs to his room then ran back down...in one minute. "Mkay. I'm ready to go now." The two of them walked out, ready to head to Route 29, when someone stopped them.

"Oh? So Rose the scaredy cat is going on a journey?" The voice said. Rose glared. It was Aqua the Totodile. Then Aqua noticed Blaze. "Blaze! Why are you going with _her_?" There was an edge to her voice at the last word.

"Because she's my friend." Blaze said simply.

"But aren't I your friend too?" Aqua asked. In a seductive tone, she added, "Or I could be more."

"Nope." Blaze said, walking away. Aqua's eyes twitched from the rejection. Rose smirked and followed Blaze.

"See ya, Aqua." Rose said in a singsong voice. Aqua growled, but went her own way.

* * *

After a few hours of walking through Route 29, the two of them were closing in on Cherrygrove City. They had been training, and were already at level 10.

"Ah! Look!" Rose said, pointing. "The flowers are so pretty!" She smiled.

"There's Cherrygrove City!" Blaze said.

"Really? We're already here?" Rose asked, stunned at how quick the trip was.

"Well, we've been walking for a few hours, actually." Blaze said, laughing at Rose's reaction to the real time. "Maybe it's because we've been training a lot."

"We should get some items, get some food at the Pokemon Center, then we can continue traveling!" Rose said.

"Sure. Anyways, we're here now." Blaze said. Rose's crimson eyes sparkled at seeing so many flowers. The two of them walked into the Pokemart and bought several Potions, then quickly went to the Pokemon Center.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to Violet City?" Rose asked She was eating ramen.

"Maybe a day." Blaze said. He was eating pork buns. "That's if we leave in a few hours." Rose was about to respond but her pokegear rang. It was her dad calling.

"Hi Rose!" Razor said.

"Hi dad." Rose said. "Why're you calling?"

"Well, a good friend of mine found a mysterious egg, and it'd be great if you could get it to me. He's Mr. Pokemon, and lives in Route 30." Razor said.

"Kay dad. Bye." Rose said, and the call ended. "So that means we'll have to take a small detour."

"Hm...I guess it's okay. It's not that much, though." Blaze said. He finished his food then waited for Rose to finish. Once she finished, the two of them headed out.

"I can't wait to see what kind of egg it is!" Rose said. "It must be very interesting."

"We'd better get going if we want to get there soon." Blaze said. "It's already 3 PM." Rose nodded and they started to walk into Route 30.

* * *

**Rose: *With an accent* I am zee main character!**

**Aqua: What's up with the weird accent?**

**Me: Uh...okay then...well, here's the question of the chapter and a fun fact:**

**QUESTION OF DA CHAPPIE: Favorite starter ever?**

**FUN FACT: Shuckles are the only pokemon that can legitimately deal 481,266,036 damage.**

**Rose: Hope you enjoyed! And review, she takes anonymous reviews~!**

**Me: Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	2. The Mysterious Egg!

**Me: Chapter 2 has arrived!**

**Rose: You're talking as if it's a person.**

**Blaze: Agreed.**

**Me: XD Anyways...**

**SuperDaikenki - :3 Thanks for making an exception! Lol**

**Puttylol - XD that was my reaction to that fact when I found it.**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, I was like 'That's all of them' and then read the next part of your review. I laughed so hard. Oh yeah, I'm going to a sleepover bday party, so you'll probably have to wait a bit longer for my other stories to update. :3**

**malory79080 - :3 Thank you~!**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Egg!

Rose looked around and saw many different pokemon, including Caterpie, Poliwag, and Pidgey.

"So, how long will it take us to get there?" Rose asked Blaze.

"Well, if we take the shortcut we'll be there in about thirty minutes." Blaze said. "But that's if we run."

"Race you!" Rose said, running off. She knew fully that Blaze was very fast for a Cyndaquil, his speed was maxed out, while her speed was average.

Soon, they got to Mr. Pokemon's house. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice said. The two of them walked into the house. There was an Alakazam and a Venusaur.

"I am Mr. Pokemon." The Alakazam said. "You must be Rose and Blaze, right?"

"That's right." Blaze said.

"Well, here's the egg I was talking about." Mr. Pokemon said, handing Rose a white egg with red and blue triangles on it. "Thank you for coming to pick it up."

"Oh, it was no problem!" Rose said, smiling.

"I'm Professor Oak." The Venusaur said(Me: Who saw this coming?) "You are Rose Elm, the daughter of Professor Elm, correct?"

"Yes." Rose said, twirling a bit of her green hair in her fingers.

"Your father is a great professor. He also asked me to give you this," Prof. Oak said. "a Pokedex. It's used to log species of pokemon, and can tell you their stats." Rose and Blaze each took one. Rose had a light green and light pink Pokedex, while Blaze's was dark teal and red.

"Thank you!" Rose said.

"We'll be leaving now." Blaze said, as he walked out of the house, Rose following.

"Now I've gotta bring this to dad." Rose said. Since she was bored, she pointed her Pokedex at Blaze.

"**Species: Cyndaquil, number 155. Name: Blaze. Gender: Male. Ability: Blaze. Moves: Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen and Ember. Bold Nature. Alert to sounds." **The pokedex said. Blaze whipped his head around and his eyes were twitching, from hearing the Pokedex. Rose giggled. Blaze took out his pokedex and pointed it at her.

"**Species: Chikorita, number 152. Name: Rose. Gender: Female. Ability: Leaf Guard. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf and Poison Powder. Brave Nature. Thoroughly cunning." **Blaze's pokedex said. Rose's eyes twitched from all of this information from a box that she had never seen before.

"Whoa, wait, what? I have a different ability than my family?!" Rose asked, realizing that her ability was different from other Chikorita's, Treecko's, and their evolutions.

"I heard it's called a Hidden Ability." Blaze said. "It's very rare."

"Wow...no wonder I never got burned or anything when it was really sunny outside!" Rose said, grinning. "This is awesome!"

"We'd better get the egg to your dad." Blaze said. "And we better hurry if we want to get there before nightfall."

"_Or _we could stay in Cherrygrove for the night and deliver the egg tomorrow morning!" Rose said.

"I guess that could work, too." Blaze said. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is..."

"Well, whatever it is, it's probably going to be interesting!" Rose said.

"Yeah, probably." Blaze agreed. The two of them walked back to Cherrygrove City, talking about the egg.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up in a pokemon center. She got ready to leave, but before she did, she got something she had bought but never worn. Rose tied a green scarf around her neck to her satisfaction and walked out of her room. She got some toast and went outside the Pokemon Center. When she looked around she saw Aqua.

'_HOLY SH- Is that Aqua?' _Rose thought, casually leaving before Aqua could spot her. Unfortunately, she wasn't very lucky.

"Hey Rose." Aqua said. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Fine. I accept." Rose said. "What does the winner get?"

"To travel with Blaze." Aqua smirked. "And that means you'll have to go home." Rose's eyes narrowed and she got into a battle position.

"Razor leaf!" She said, as leaves appeared and flew toward Aqua, scratching her.

"Water gun!" Aqua said. A small bubble of water appeared in front of Aqua and headed straight to Rose. Rose ducked, and the water grazed her hair.

"Razor leaf." Rose said, using the move one more time. Aqua couldn't battle anymore, and held her hand up in a fist. "That means I win!"

"Argh! I'll get you next time!" Aqua said.  
"Keep on dreaming." Rose said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"That's enough." A voice said. The two girls looked in the direction of the voice. It was Blaze. He was looking at Rose. "I thought I told you to go to the Pokemart at 9 am. It's already 9:30."

"Eek!" Rose said. "Caught!"

"And you," Blaze said, looking at Aqua. "I don't see why you're making a deal with Rose to travel with me when I said I wasn't traveling with you."

"Humph!" Aqua said, turning away. "Next time, you won't be so lucky, Rose Midori Elm!"

"Did you wait long?" Rose asked.

"Nope. I knew something like this was going to make you late, so I got there at 9:20." Blaze said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO MEET YOU AT 9?!" Rose shouted.

"Because I knew you were going to be late, so I told you to meet earlier than I wanted." Blaze said, a smirk on his face.

"Meanie." Rose pouted. Blaze laughed.

"You know it's true." Blaze said.

* * *

**Me: And that ends the second chapter!**

**FUN FACT: Rose's ability ****is**** the real Chikorita hidden ability, in case you're wondering. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Do you know anyone who's singing voice sounds like autotune without autotune? :3**

**Aqua: You're only asking that because yesterday someone said you were going to be a singer. And another person said your voice sounded like autotune without autotune. And your bff agreed. And the person who said your voice sounded like autotune without autotune said so again today. And another one of your friends agreed.**

**Me: Is it bad to be proud of my voice when I don't even take voice lessons? I mean, I asked another one of my friends who sounded better, me or another girl who's really good at singing, and she said me.**

**Rose: Okay, okay, NO MORE SINGING FACTS FOR NOW!**

**-IMPORTANT- Blaze: Oh yeah, and Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon. She totally forgot that in the beginning.**

**Me: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Rose: Bye~**

**Blaze: See you next chapter. **


	3. Sprout Tower

**Me: SOOO Sorry this is late! I was distracted by anime(Inazuma Eleven, KAZEMARU AND SHINDOU AND HIROTO AND FUBUKI RULE!) and I was lazy. . And now I'm getting sick, but that's no excuse.**

**Rose: She's been coughing pretty badly.**

**Me: WARNING! THERE'S A SCENE WITH FOURTH-WALL BREAKING!**

**Rose: AND BLAZE USES SARCASM A BIT TOO MUCH THIS CHAPTER! (AKA MORE THAN ONCE)**

**Aqua: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?**

**ME: CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT AND CAUSE I CAN'T SHOUT IN REAL LIFE! **

**Puttylol - XD I know dat feel. And yes, Rose did save herself from swearing.**

**100-percent-Empleon - :3**

**malory79080 - Like? LIKE? SINGING IS PRETTY MUCH LIFE! XD**

**Leodasdragon - Mean much, Fireland? XD**

**Blaze: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Aqua: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sprout Tower

Before Rose and Blaze could reach Violet City, they ran into two Rattata.

"Hey! Battle us!" One said. "I'm Joey and that's Joel."

"We're in the top percentage of Rattata!" Joel said.

"Da fudge?" Rose whispered.

"I don't want to know either." Blaze whispered back. The two Rattata didn't notice.

"So, do you accept?" Joey asked. Rose nodded.

"I'll start, then you can battle." Rose said to Blaze.

"Mkay." Blaze replied.

"Razor leaf!" Rose's razor sharp leaves defeated Joey in a short time. "That was...too easy."

"My turn!" Joel said. Rose walked back and let Blaze go. "It's like we're in the top percentage of Rattata, Joey! I'm no-" However, Joel was cut off by Blaze's Ember that was extra strong due to him being annoyed.

"Let's go." Blaze said, a vein popping on his forehead. Rose, being a grass type, followed without question in fear of being burned.

When the duo reached Violet City, it wasn't that late. The two of them walked into the gym after resting for a little at the Pokemon Center.

"I'm sorry, the Gym Leader isn't here right now. However, you might want to go to the Sprout Tower while you wait, it'll help pass time." A man said.

"Okay. Thanks for the information!" Rose said, waving as she and Blaze walked out of the gym. "So that means that we'll have to go to the Sprout tower." Rose said, sighing.

"Well, I might evolve." Blaze said. "After all, I just need one level."

"Yeah, and I need four." Rose said, fake tears coming out of her eyes. "Anyways, let's go!"

* * *

The two of them walked inside the Sprout Tower. Three monk Bellsprout approached them.

"We monks challenge you to a battle!" They said in unison.

"Blaze, you do this." Rose said. "I don't think grass against grass poison is going to end well."

"Mkay." Blaze said. "As long as I get to roast them." The Bellsprout's eyes widened.

"Sure, whatever you want." Rose said. Blaze's eyes were in the shadow and an evilish grin plastered on his face, making him look evil. The three Bellsprouts eyes widened even more, it if was possible. Blaze's right hand light on fire, as he raised it. One eye was slightly visable now. The red eyes made him look even more evil. The fire from his hand went up and to the three monks, burning them.

"My job here is done." Blaze said, pretending to be an assassin or something.

"OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES?" Rose asked, bursting out in laughter with tears at the corners of her eyes because she was laughing so hard. "The sounded so evil, but whatever!"

"I know right?" Blaze said, laughing. Then he glowed. "HOLY SHIT-ASDFGHJKL!"

"That isn't even a word, authoress..." Rose said, somehow breaking the fourth wall. Blaze blinked as the glow faded. He now had flaming red and orange hair that reached just above his shoulders, a short blazer that was dark teal, a tan t-shirt, tan shorts and tan sneakers. His eyes remained red and he still had fire out of his back.

"Dang, your hair changed colors." Rose said.

"No, really?" Blaze asked in a sarcastic, deadpan voice.

"I'm just saying~!" Rose said in a singsong voice.

* * *

The two of them made their way up the tower, only to see Aqua(again) at the top. She was with a Ghastly, who had a very evilish grin on his face as he and Aqua left. Rose had gained about one level, but that was it.

"Yeah, no. I'm not fighting." Rose said, seeing the giant Bellsprout.

"I am Li, and I am the Elder of this tower. My brother, Lee, and our friend, Le(Do you see what I did there? XD), will beat you!" Li said. He got into position for battle. However, before he could attack, or any of the others, they were toasted by Blaze's ember, which had become stronger now that he was evolved.

* * *

"Man, that was not satisfying! There were so many of them!" Rose said, referring to the Bellsprout.

"It was too easy." Blaze said.

"Says the fire type..." Rose muttered.

"I heard that!" Blaze said, even though he was a good two feet away from Rose.

'_Dang, he really IS alert to sounds.' _Rose thought. _'I never noticed before.' _The two of them looked at the sky.

"I think it's getting late." Rose said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Blaze said sarcastically.

"What's up with you an sarcasm today?" Rose said under her breath.

"I heard that, too." Blaze said, still two feet away.

"HOW DO YOU HEAR ANYTHING?" Rose shouted.

"Cause I can." Blaze said simply. Rose facepalmed. "You asked."

"Nevermind." Rose said. "Anyways, we'd better head back now."

"No, really?" Blaze said, yet again sarcastically.

"Seriously." Rose said.

"Seriously what?" Blaze asked.

"Seriously. STOP WITH THE SARCASM!" Rose said. Blaze just laughed as the two of them went back to the Pokemon Center.

The next morning, Rose woke up with fire in her eyes.

"No matter what, I'm not losing to some flying types!" She said, getting ready to go to the first gym in Johto.

* * *

**Me: ROSE! NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING!**

**Rose: Why? Aiko broke the fourth wall in Uncompleted Fate.**

**Me: Not as direct as you!**

**Blaze: Anyways, the fun fact and question?**

**Me: Oh, right! XD**

**FUN FACT: Arcanine was supposed to be a legendary, but they made Moltres because Arcanine looked...a bit out of place being the only non-bird next to Articuno and Zapdos.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: How many of you play instruments? If you do, what do you play?**

**Me: I've played Piano and Violin since 1st grade, but quit Violin in 5th grade so I could play trumpet, my lifelong dream(well, since pre-k).**

**Rose: Anyways, hope you all liked it and review~**


End file.
